A Moment in Time
by genevra
Summary: Tony, Ziva and a baby. Sequel to 'The Grey Room' and 'If Home Is Where the Heart Is.'


****

NCIS

A Moment in Time

**A/N:** This is the third and final piece in the 'The Grey Room' series. It really isn't necessary to read 'The Grey Room' or 'If Home Is Where the Heart Is.' It's mostly just fluff... because we all need a little fluff in our lives!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with NCIS in anyway. Also the lyrics come from The Beatles 'Blackbird,' which I unfortunately don't own either.

When Abigail Sciuto got married the biggest surprise and the greatest shock wasn't that her groom was one NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee. It wasn't that she got married in a Catholic church with stained glass windows and wooden pews, wasn't that a shiny black coffin with red lining decorated the space behind the altar, wasn't that she carried a bouquet of black roses, wasn't that the ends of the pews were decorated with red roses and black lace. The strangest part of her wedding wasn't that her guests were as broad and varied as a nun in a habit, a friend in a black vinyl dress whose neck was adorned with a studded dog-collar and suit-wearing NCIS-agent types. It wasn't that her bridesmaid was Ziva dressed in a long black mermaid tailed gown with tufts of dark green tulle at the bottom. It wasn't the slight swell of Ziva's stomach under the dress or the wedding ring on her finger. It wasn't the lingering looks across the church between Ziva and Tony. It wasn't that Gibbs had given her away after her father had been too ill (or too drunk, she had spat bitterly) too.

No, the greatest shock of all at Abigail Sciuto's wedding was that the bride had worn a white dress and veil. Sure, the dress was short and worn with calf-length Victorian style boots. Sure, the veil was perched on top of a polka-dotted pillbox hat. It was still a massive surprise, from Goth to nun to computer geek that Abby had worn a white dress to her wedding at all.

* * *

"I feel like a whale," Ziva complained as she and Tony were driven to the reception.

"You don't look like a whale," Tony said quickly. "Jen, Gibbs, tell her she doesn't look like a whale."

"DiNozzo, shut up," Gibbs said from the drivers' seat.

"Why, boss?" Tony asked innocently.

"It's a trap," Gibbs answered. Jenny chuckled from beside him.

"You look beautiful, Ziva," Jenny said calmly. She had a knack for smoothing over rough situations. "The dress is really flattering on you."

"I wish I could drink," Ziva sighed. "I could really use a shot or five of tequila right now."

"This is why when we got married we kept it small," Tony explained. "Or I would have had to carry Ziva back down the aisle."

He saw Ziva's fist heading for his stomach a split second before contact. All his breath gushed out in an 'oof' and he grabbed his stomach.

"Sorry," Ziva said flatly, as if it was the last thing she meant.

"Boss, she hit me," Tony grumbled.

"I told you to shut-up," Gibbs replied.

"Do not be such a big baby," Ziva huffed. "You have not been carrying deadweight around for five months."

"No but I've had to listen to you complain about it," Tony muttered under his breath. He caught Gibbs' eye in the rear-view mirror and he gulped. "Shutting up now."

"Good," Ziva said with a nod. She was silent for a moment. "I am sorry. My hormones are driving me crazy. Even I am not sure what emotion is going to come from my mouth until after I have already spoken."

"It's perfectly understandable, Ziva," Jen said.

"I am just saying please do not take offense to me," Ziva continued. "I hate being so out of control. It is not like me."

"You'll get over that," Gibbs answered. "Just try not to take it all out on Tony. I need him fully capable and not in a full body-cast."

"I will try my best," Ziva promised. She reached over and placed her hand on his lap. He waited for a second before covering it with his own. "I am sorry if I hurt you, Tony."

"It's nothing I can't handle," he replied, putting on his best macho voice. "I've had worse."

"And had to have painkillers for it," Jenny retorted with a smirk. She caught Ziva's eye in the mirror and gave her a wink. Since she and Gibbs had started dating again, she had been a lot warmer towards the team. She and Ziva had been friends for years but there had always been a sense of professionalism between them. Now it wasn't unusual to find Ziva curled up on the couch in Jenny's office as Jenny made phone calls and reviewed case reports. "Didn't Abby look wonderful?"

"Yeah, she did," Tony said. He was relieved and grateful that she had flawlessly changed the subject. "I have to admit I was surprised about the dress."

"I was not," Ziva piped-up.

"Of course you weren't," Tony replied. "You were there when she bought it.

"McGee looked like he was going to burst," Ziva said with a giggle. "How happy did he look? I wonder if we looked that happy on our wedding day."

"You did," Gibbs said shortly.

"You're not worried about Abby, are you?" Tony asked his boss.

"Actually, I'm more worried about McGee," Gibbs answered. "Abby's going to crush him."

"He'll be fine. I've seen the way they look at each other," Jenny said. "It's always been them even when it wasn't. They'll find a way. Besides, Tim is stronger than you all give him credit for."

They pulled into the car park and Gibbs found the park reserved for them. Most of the other guests were already inside and seated. Gibbs and Jen left Tony and Ziva outside to wait for the bride and groom. As soon as their backs were turned, Tony pulled Ziva close and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry I antagonize you," he whispered.

"I will get over it. I am sorry if I kill you before I do," she whispered back.

"Hey, cut that out. This is my wedding," Abby called from a few metres away. Her voice was light though. She latched onto her 'Timmy' and they walked over to their friends.

"Congratulations! I am so happy for you two," Ziva said. She pulled away from Tony and gave Abby a hug and then McGee.

"What she said," Tony said. He gave McGee a 'man-hug' and let Abby squish him until his face was purple. She let him go and he took a few seconds to get his breath back. "Should we get this over with?"

"Of course. I am so hungry. And I can't wait to dance with my new husband," Abby squealed. She squeezed McGee's arm and he grimaced.

"Abs, you're kind of hurting me," he gasped.

"Suck it up. It's my wedding day and if I want to squeeze you, I will," Abby replied but she loosened her grip.

Tony went ahead of the group to signal the MC that they were here. He introduced Ziva and Tony first and they walked hand in hand towards the bridal party table. They stood behind their chairs and waited for the MC to introduce their newly married friends.

"And now I'd like to welcome for the first time, Abigail and Timothy McGee," he practically shouted into the microphone.

The guests cheered. Tony was the loudest and the last to finish. Abby and McGee kissed before taking their seats and the table. The food came, was eaten and cleared. Speeches were made, the cake was cut and then came the best part... dancing. As was required, Gibbs cut-in on Abby while she and McGee were sharing their first dance thus signalling that the time for dancing had commenced. Tony looked at Ziva with pleading eyes.

"Oh okay. Come on," she said. She held her hand out for him and with a big grin he grabbed it and pulled her to her feet.

"Yes!" he cried.

He led her to the floor and they fell into place, her head on his chest, his arms around her waist as they swayed to the song. Gibbs had given Abby back to McGee and Jen had swooped in to take her place. And so the six of them swayed along, while Ducky watched happily from the sidelines, with their soulmates to a song that was meant for head-banging.

* * *

Ziva walked across the park towards the group. She was wearing a red-maxi dress with spaghetti straps and a slightly plunging neckline. Her hair was thrown up in a bun and her sunglasses were large and dark. Abby waved at her and she waved back. Within seconds her friend was bounding across the park towards her. She gave Ziva a quick squeeze and then immediately knelt down to talk to Ziva's swollen belly.

"Hello baby DiNozzo. Welcome to your first family picnic," she said. She looked up at Ziva and smiled. "I think she's very excited to be here."

"You are so sure it is a girl," Ziva said with a smile. She took Abby's hand and placed it on the lower part of her stomach. "Her head is here and I think her feet are somewhere over here."

"Does she kick much?" Abby asked, her eyes widening in awe.

"Only all the time," Ziva groaned. She rubbed her stomach tenderly. "Mostly when I am trying to sleep. She does not like to be still."

"I'm surprised Tony lets you stay still," Abby joked.

"Abigail McGee," Ziva laughed. She pushed Abby's hands off her stomach and helped her up. "I hate to be a cliche but I am starving. I could eat a horse."

"Fine. Let's get the pregnant lady something to eat," Abby replied.

"By the way," Ziva said conspiratorially. "You are right. Tony does not let me be still often but I let him be still less often."

"I knew it!" Abby cried. She understood Ziva's slightly clumsy speech.

They were giggling like little school-girls when they made it to the others. Tony immediately cleared a space on the table and Ziva sat on the seat in front of it. He bent down and gave her a kiss to a chorus of whistles and catcalls. With a sly smirk he sat next to his wife and took her hand.

"I love that dress on you," he said softly.

"I bet you'd like it better on the floor," McGee said. Everybody at the table paused. Ziva was laughing, Abby was looking on proudly, Tony was shell-shocked and Gibbs was trying not to smile. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes you did, Timmy," Abby said. "You're going to get an extra special reward tonight."

"Abs," Gibbs growled.

"Sorry Gibbs," she said. She batted her eyes at him innocently and he rolled his eyes.

"Tony, make me a sandwich," Ziva ordered.

"Yes ma'am," he replied. He turned to Gibbs to say something but Ziva tapped him on the shoulder. "What?"

"Now, Tony. I am hungry," she continued.

"Uh, boss, I'd better do what she says. She gets grumpy when she's hungry," Tony said.

"You don't have to ask me for permission, DiNozzo," Gibbs answered. Tony knew he didn't have to but it was habit to refer to Gibbs for direction and permission.

"Why can't Ziva make her own lunch?" Palmer asked.

"Because I do not want to," Ziva replied evenly. Tony instinctively pushed the butter knife away from her. She swatted his arm and gave him a smile. "I am not going to kill him."

"I'm not worried about him," he said. He stood up and made her a tuna and avocado sandwich, Ziva's current favourite.

"Thank you, husband," she said, kissing him on the cheek. She had finished her sandwich before everyone else had finished making theirs. "I am still hungry."

"Have you always been this annoying?" Gibbs asked.

"No but I have never had the extra weight of a human being plus a few extra kilos before," she replied.

"You really sure you want another sandwich then?" he retorted.

"Boss..." Tony said warily.

Ziva and Gibbs looked at each other and then back at Tony.

"Has he always been this stupid?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs chuckled.

"I haven't always known him," he replied.

The rest of the afternoon went on easily and comfortably. McGee, Tony and Palmer tossed the Frisbee to each other while Abby, Gibbs and Ziva chatted and watched. Ziva had turned around so she was leaning against the table. She was so huge she almost didn't fit between the table and the bench. It was much more comfortable facing the other way and it was easier to see the game.

"I bet you wish you could be out there playing," Gibbs said to Ziva.

"Not really," Ziva said, screwing her face up. "I never understood Frisbee. It is not even really a game. It is just a piece of plastic that gets thrown from person to person."

"I wasn't referring to Frisbee," he replied.

"To what you were referring?" Ziva asked. Gibbs just looked back at her and she sighed. "I miss going for long runs at five in the morning. I miss mojitos and margaritas. I miss being an agent and going out in the field. I miss bras without clips. I miss being able to see my feet. There are lots of things I miss but I am quite content to be here. I actually love being pregnant and I am excited to be a mother. It is very surprising to me but it is the way it is."

"Of course she's excited," Abby said. She sat next to Ziva and threw her arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "A new little baby with little hands and little feet and teeny tiny eyelashes so small you almost can't see them."

"I am scared," Ziva blurted out suddenly. "I am petrified. Scared out of my mind. What if I am a bad mother? What if I hold it to close and I squeeze it? What if I drop it?"

"You won't," Gibbs said simply. "And if you do, you pick them up, dust them off and start again."

"How do you know I won't?" Ziva asked.

"Because I know you," he answered.

* * *

The apartment was silent as the two agents slept. There was not a movement apart from their steady breathing and the occasional ruffling as sheets as they rolled over and the other re-arranged themselves accordingly. But suddenly, there was a noise which immediately woke them both. Ziva sat-up and scanned the room, still groggy and eyes half closed while Tony tensed and rolled onto his back, his eyes peeled to the ceiling as he listened closer.

"Did you hear that?" Tony whispered. Ziva nodded, forgetting he couldn't see her, and then sighed.

"I will check it out," she whispered back, slipping out of bed. She pecked him on the cheek first and then he heard her swish around her body as she walked towards the door. Tony watched her lithe and surprisingly long frame as she tip-toed out of the room clad in a nude nightie that was more like a slip. It had surprised Tony the first time she had worn it but he liked it. It made her seem more feminine especially in a job where he saw her take on 'men's' jobs better than most men could and her femininity was arousing to him. That was why he stayed in bed when strange noises were afoot. He knew the woman he loved could take care of herself.

Tony hated sleeping alone. He was cold now that Ziva's warm body wasn't next to his and he was acutely aware at how silent the room was without her sleepy breathing. He looked at the glowing red numbers of the alarm clock and was surprised. It was just past one am and it wasn't normal for Ziva to be gone this long. Assuring himself that nothing was wrong, he pulled himself out of bed and took the twelve steps necessary to leave his room and enter the dimly lit hallway. He listened to see if there were still noises but all he could hear was Ziva's voice. Her words were soft and indistinguishable but he would know the tone and the timbre of her voice anywhere and in any circumstance and probably over anything.

He took another five steps down the hall and came to an open door which was only lit by the glow of a nightlight. He leant on the doorjamb and peered into the room through his still sleepy eyes to where Ziva sat in a rocking chair singing 'Blackbird' to a small child with a small patch of dark fuzz. It was the only part of Tony's daughter that he could see. Their daughter, Mayah Daphne DiNozzo, a beautiful baby girl born against the odds to a US Special Agent and an Israeli ex-Mossad officer.

"Z?" he called softly from the doorway. She did not look surprised when she looked up. He crossed the room and knelt down next to the light wood chair, one of the many gifts from their NSIC family, kissing her temple on the way down. "It isn't time for a feed yet and you were taking such a long time. Is everything okay?"

"I am a little bit worried, Tony," she admitted. She reached down and placed her hand on the infants' chest. "She is a little bit warm."

"You want to bring her in with us?" he asked.

"No, no. We cannot do that. I will not raise a child who sleeps with their parents. They are always spoilt and needy. Plus it is dangerous. She is so tiny and you are so big. And it will not cool her down. It will make her warmer," she replied but he could hear the unresolve in her voice. He knew if he pushed it she'd cave and within seconds, they would be back in bed with the infant between them. He decided not to push it. He may fall asleep, content with his two favourite girls beside him, but Ziva would worry all night and into the morning about squashing their precious child.

"Okay then. Do you want me to take her for awhile? You can go and take a nap before the next feed," he suggested. He also knew that Ziva would not sleep a wink in those forty minutes. He just wanted her to know that he was concerned and that he was there. She was grateful and she smiled at him.

"It is okay, Tony. I would rather just stay here and hold her. I would only worry if I was in bed anyway," she replied.

"I'll stay in here with you then," he said.

"You should go back to bed. You are tired and you need your sleep," she replied.

"I'm not going back to bed," he said in a voice that invited no argument. When he continued, though, his voice was softer. "Besides, I can't sleep without you."

"Is that so, husband?" Ziva asked her voice light and tender. She clumsily moved Mayah against her chest and blew softly on her daughters head.

"Give her to me, Ziv," Tony said. He stood up and Ziva reluctantly handed Mayah over. He gently lowered himself on the floor and cradled the little girl in his arms. He gently blew on her exposed skin. He leant down and brushed his lips across her forehead. Her eyes fluttered a little and he froze while she decided whether to open her eyes or give back into the temptation of sleep. Her mind was made up in a second and she was already sleeping peacefully before Tony had exhaled.

Ziva watched on from her comfy position in the rocking chair as Tony tended to Mayah. She appreciated that while he probably thought she over-reacting he didn't tease her or point it out. If Ziva said Mayah was warm then he would make her cool. If Ziva said Mayah was cool then he would warm her up. She was a good baby, Mayah was. She was not much of a crier unless she was hungry or extremely tired. In fact, Ziva probably cried more these days than Mayah did. Ever since her fifth month of pregnancy Ziva had found her emotions were no longer under her control which was a shock to the agent. She was used to having control not just over the situations she found herself in but implicitly in control of her body.

After a while, Mayah let out a squawk. Tony and Ziva listened to her whimpers for a moment, mesmerised as always by the sight and sound of her. Eventually, Ziva held her arms out for her daughter.

"Give her to me, Tony," she demanded gently. He complied and soon Mayah was nestled in her mother's arms, her mouth searching for food. When Mayah was gently sucking away, Ziva looked up at Tony. "Please go to bed, darling. You need your sleep."

"So do you," he argued. "You're exhausted, Z."

"Tony, please just go to bed," she sighed. "I do not want you going out into the field when you are this tired. It is dangerous."

He rolled his eyes but what Ziva asked, he would do without question. He kissed her on the forehead and she closed her eyes, briefly. And it seemed like her entire life had been lived so that she could be here holding her daughter while her soulmate kissed her goodnight.

* * *

_"How are we doing in here?" Gibbs asked, sticking his head into the delivery room. A nurse glared at him but he, being Gibbs, acted as if it was his inalienable right to be poking his head into the room where Ziva was giving birth to what was essentially his first grandchild._

_"We seem to be having a little trouble, boss," Tony answered. He backed towards the door and leant on the wall next to it._

_Gibbs took another few steps into the room and held eyes with Ziva who was calmly breathing and looking at her boss warily._

_"Tony seems to be having a little trouble," she corrected. "I, however, am fine. I am calm, I am breathing through the pain and I am going to kill him when we are through."_

_"You're going to kill him before you're through," Gibbs told her. He looked at Tony who seemed to back even further into the wall. "You should be glad she's like this now because very soon, she won't be."_

_"I'm not so sure I can handle that," Tony admitted. He was pale and unable to even paste on a false show of bravado._

_"You will, DiNozzo. And that's an order," he told his agent. Tony gulped and nodded. Ziva chuckled lightly._

_"Gibbs, maybe you should stay here and Tony should go and sit in the waiting room with the rest of the team. They are here, yes?" Ziva asked. Gibbs nodded as Ziva had a sharp intake of breath._

_"You okay, Ziva?" he asked. She slowly let her breath out in puffs._

_"Those are really starting to hurt," she admitted. Tony was looking on in concern. "I knew it would be bad but this is almost something I cannot handle."_

_"You'll be fine," Gibbs said. He came to her side and kissed her on the forehead. He took her hand and squeezed it firmly. "Just please hurry up. Abby is driving me crazy thinking up names for the kid."_

_There was another sharp intake of breath but this time, it was accompanied with a sharp yelp. Tony was back at his wife's side in seconds. He put his hands on her arm supportively but it was Gibbs hand she was gripping._

_"Uh, Ziva? You think I can have my hand back?" Gibbs asked after the contraction had stopped. She looked down in shock and then sheepishly released it. He pulled it up and examined it. His skin was currently white where she had gripped him but he knew it would soon turn red. He bent all his fingers and grimaced._

_"And you wonder why I don't want to stay for this," Tony grumbled. Ziva shot him a dark look but she said nothing._

_"Gibbs, you had better go," Ziva warned. She grimaced again. "I think things are about to get ugly."_

_He kissed her on the forehead again and she smiled softly. "I'm proud of you, Ziva. You're going to be a great mother."_

_"How about me, boss?" Tony joked weakly. He still had his hands on Ziva's arm but now Gibbs could see the droplets of sweat on Tony's brow and could hear the tremor in his voice._

_"I'm proud of you too," Gibbs replied._

_"Hey, Gibbs?" Ziva called out when he was at the door._

_"Yeah, Ziva?"_

_"Can you please thank the rest of the team for me? And tell Abby that if she writes me a list of names, I promise I will consider them," she replied. He nodded and gave them a mock salute._

_"Go have that baby now," he said before he turned and left as if he had never even been there._

* * *

It was late afternoon when Ziva entered the squad room. She looked perfectly at ease with a baby on one hip and her badge on the other barely covered by a baby bag. She brushed straight past Tony, who had jumped up when she'd exited the elevator and handed Maya to Gibbs. He accepted the baby and cradled her in his arms. Ziva went and dumped the baby bag on her old desk and then walked back to Gibbs.

"Umm, excuse me? What was that all about?" Tony asked. He kissed Ziva on the forehead and then went to Gibbs side where he tried to take Maya off his boss.

"We are not here to visit you," Ziva answered, pulling his arm. "We are here to visit Gibbs, Abby and McGee. Besides, you can hold Mayah anytime."

"But I want to hold her now," Tony pouted.

"He has become very possessive," Ziva told Gibbs.

"Have you forgotten what he looks like without a baby in his arms yet?" Gibbs asked, as he looked fondly down at Mayah. She gurgled a little and her eyes swam around the room as she tried to focus.

"About five minutes after she was born," Ziva answered.

"Ziva!" Abby cried as she raced over to them. McGee followed closely behind and they both crowded around Gibbs desk. Abby turned away from the baby gave Ziva a hug and Ziva let her. "We miss you so much here."

"I miss it here too," Ziva replied. "As much as I love being at home with Mayah, I do miss it here."

"Are you thinking of coming back?" McGee asked.

"Not for another three months at least," Ziva answered.

"Gibbs, can I have a hold?" Abby begged. She was done with Ziva for the moment.

"I think Jen wanted to see her," he said. He looked at Ziva who nodded.

"But I want to hold her," Abby whined.

"You had her for a full two hours yesterday," Tony whinged from the other side of the bullpen. "You wouldn't even let me say hello."

"Because you would've taken her off me," Abby pointed out.

"I'm her father," he shot-back.

"Exactly!" Tony cried.

"Exactly what?" she asked. She turned to Gibbs desk. "Gibbs... Where did he go?"

"To see the Director," McGee answered.

"But I wanted a cuddle," Abby sighed. She turned to her husband. "Can I cuddle you instead?"

She lunged on Timothy before he could reply. She wound her arms around his neck and leant her weight on the back of his chair. She stayed there as he continued to type up his report. He was used to Abby reading over his shoulder now.

"You two ever think about having kids?" Tony asked. He had come to stand next to Ziva.

"You were so excited when Mayah was born," Ziva added. "I was going worried you were going to steal her from me. I still am."

"We haven't been married for that long. I guess one day," McGee answered. "Right, Abs?"

"Yep. One day," she agreed. "I just want it to be me and Timmy for awhile."

"Children really make your life better," Ziva shrugged. "I feel like such a sap saying that but it is true."

"She's right," Tony agreed.

'Really? Cause I think it's just made you more insufferable than ever," McGee piped-up.

Ziva chuckled and Abby beamed a great big smile at him.

"That's not true," he gasped.

"It really is," Ziva agreed with her friends. "Sometimes I want to hit you."

"Sometimes you do," Tony pointed out.

"But you always deserve it," she said.

"Gibbs has been gone for awhile," McGee said suddenly.

"Keeping an eye on the time, McGee?" Ziva asked with a grin. "He has only been gone for about two minutes."

"I could've sworn it was longer," he replied with a shrug.

"I think someone wants a cuddle from a certain three-month-old," Tony mused.

"I always knew you cared," Abby said dramatically. She gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. "You're such a softie, Timmy."

* * *

_"I know that Daphne isn't exactly a Jewish name but you could always make it Dafna instead," Abby rambled. She had given Tony and Ziva a long list of names and it had finally come to a conclusion._

_"You have put a lot of thought into this," Ziva said with a smile. Abby nodded seriously._

_"A child has to live with their name for their whole lives," she said. "The wrong name can crush a child's self-esteem."_

_"Z, what do you think?" Tony asked, looking down at their daughter. He had been holding her for thirty minutes and refused to give her back to Ziva. "How about Mayah Daphne?"_

_"I think it sounds like a wonderful name," Ziva agreed._

_"Really?" Abby squealed. "You're going to use one of my names? Thank you so, so much. You won't regret it. And Mayah Daphne is a lovely name if I do say so myself."_

_Tony laughed and gave Abby a kiss on the cheek._

_"Daphne is your middle name, isn't it?" he asked. Abby grinned cheekily back and nodded._

_"Tony, perhaps you can let the woman who named her have a nurse," Ziva suggested. _

_Tony immediately pulled back from Abby. Ziva swore she saw him tighten his grip on Mayah._

_"But Ziva..." he argued. Ziva raised an eyebrow and he glared back at her. "Ziva, I think she's fine here with me. I don't want to disturb her."_

_"Give Mayah to Abby right now," Ziva ordered. "And then come over here. I want my husband."_

_"It's hard to argue with that," he sighed. He begrudgingly handed Mayah over to her bouncing 'aunt' and then went to Ziva's bedside. "What do you want from me?"_

_"I just want a hug," she said._

_Tony rolled his eyes and groaned. She responded by smacking him lightly in the stomach and rolling her eyes. With a grin, he sat on the bed next to her and put his arm around her. She leaned against his chest and he kissed the top of her head._

_"You two are so adorable. You're like a tissue commercial or something," Abby said with a gooey smile._

_"Do you want me to take Mayah off you?" Tony threatened._

_Abby gulped and pulled Mayah closer towards her._

_"Ziva, tell Tony to stop using Mayah as a threat," she pleaded with her friend._

_"Tony, stop using Mayah as a threat," Ziva repeated._

_McGee stuck his head into the room._

_"Hey, Timmy, come here!" Abby called. She beckoned him over and showed him Mayah. "Isn't she gorgeous?"_

_"She's beautiful," he agreed. He looked over at his friends. "You did well."_

_"We know," Tony said cockily._

_"You want a nurse?" Abby asked._

_"I thought only Ziva could nurse him," he answered confusedly. The other three laughed. "Oh, you mean hold her. I haven't really held many babies before."_

_"You'll be fine," Abby decided. She pointed to the plastic chair next to the bed. "Sit."_

_He obeyed his new wife and soon a bundle of blankets was being dumped in his arms._

_"Am I holding her okay?" he asked._

_"You are doing fine," Ziva replied. "We called her Mayah. Mayah Daphne."_

_"After Abby?" he responded._

_"She picked it out," Tony answered. Abby grinned sheepishly. "We had no idea it was her middle name but it suits her."_

_"Hey there, Mayah. I'm your Uncle Timmy," he said to her. The other three watched him proudly. Eventually they turned away from him and talked between themselves. He held her for twenty minutes before she let out a cry. "Uh, Ziva. What do I do?"_

_"I am as in the dark as you are," Ziva answered. "Try bouncing her up and down. She is used to movement."_

_He stood up carefully and walked her around the small room. Her cries stopped after a few minutes and he sat back down._

_"Good job, probie," Tony told him._

_"It was easy," McGee shrugged._

_"You are so good with babies," Abby sighed. She took the baby off him and handed her back to Ziva. "We should go. It's getting late and Ziva needs some rest."_

_"We'll come see you in the morning," McGee promised._

_She was only a few hours old but he was in love with the little girl already. And when she was one, his next book was published. Tears formed in Ziva's eyes as she opened the front cover._

_'To Mayah Daphne DiNozzo. For showing me that miracles happen everyday. Love always, your Uncle T,' it read._

* * *

"Tony, wake-up," Ziva said softly. She shook him and when he still didn't stir, she poked him.

"What?" he asked sleepily. "What's going on?"

"Dinner is ready. You have been asleep for hours," she replied. She sat on her side of the bed, her back pressed against the headboard. He rolled over onto his back and looked up at her.

"But we're comfortable," he groaned. He reached down and stroked Mayah's dark hair. She was leaning against him, sucking her thumb.

Ziva reached over him and removed her thumb from her mouth.

"We are supposed to be getting her to break that habit," Ziva reminded him. Mayah's thumb automatically went back into her mouth. Ziva reached over and pulled it out again.

"I don't see why. She's only three. It can't be hurting her," he said.

"When she's five and has buck teeth from sucking her thumb, you will not be saying that," Ziva said. "You do realise that she is not going to want to sleep tonight, right? And I am not going to be staying up with her."

"How about we all just stay in bed then?" he suggested.

"I wish we could," Ziva sighed. "But I have to clean the kitchen up and then I have some paperwork to finish. I promised Jen I would have it to her by the morning."

"Just lie down for a minute then," Tony replied.

Mayah stirred beside him. She rolled over and opened her wide eyes. She blinked a few times and let out a big yawn.

"Are you still sleepy, tateleh?" Ziva asked her softly. She nodded. Ziva held her arms out to her daughter. "Come to Ima."

Mayah crawled over her father and into Ziva's arms. She rested her head on Ziva's shoulder and yawned again as Ziva rocked her side-to-side. Tony pulled himself up and sat next to his wife.

"I'm starving," he announced. He gently tugged Mayah's hair. "Are you hungry?'

"Staaarving," she mimicked her father. "Ima, what's for dinner?"

"Your favourite," she answered.

"Bacon?" Mayah asked confused. In their household, bacon was strictly for special occasion breakfasts.

"Mayah," Tony hissed. He reached over and placed his hand over Mayah's mouth.

"Tony!" Ziva snapped sharply.

"Umm," he said sheepishly. "I had a bacon and egg McMuffin for breakfast one day and she wanted to try some."

"And you gave it to her? Oh my gosh, Tony. What is next? Peanuts? Unpeeled grapes? Why not slip a little gin into her juice?" Ziva continued.

"It's just a piece of bacon, Zi," Tony replied evenly. "It's not like I gave her the entire pig."

"Bacon is yum," Mayah added. "I like it."

"Why are you so mad about this?" Tony asked as Ziva stood up.

"Because I asked you not to do something and you did. It is not like I specifically said no bacon. You have had no trouble not giving her popcorn or soft drinks so why bacon?" she snapped.

"I think you're over-reacting," Tony replied.

"Maybe I am," Ziva shot-back. She stood up with Mayah still in her arms. "But it is the principle of the matter, Tony."

She swept out of the room and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. She set Mayah down at the table and when she went to walk away she felt a tug on her dress.

"Ima?"

"Yes, baby," Ziva said. She looked down at Mayah.

"Are you mad at me for eating bacon?" the little girl asked.

Ziva sighed and knelt down next to the chair.

"I am not mad at you. I am not even mad at Daddy anymore. If you like bacon then you should eat it. But not a lot of it because it is not good for you," Ziva answered.

"Neither is chocolate but you eat it," Mayah pointed out. She smiled when Ziva let out a loud laugh. "Am I funny, Ima?"

"The funniest little girl I know," Ziva replied fondly.

"Kiss," Mayah demanded, pursing her lips. Ziva tilted her cheek towards Mayah and was rewarded with a big sloppy kiss.

"Thank you, darling," she grinned. She surreptitiously wiped her cheek with the back of her arm. "This was supposed to be a special dinner for you and Daddy tonight. I hope I have not ruined it."

"Unless you burnt our dinner, you haven't ruined anything. You asked me not to give her any bacon and I should've respected that," Tony replied. He came up behind her and rested his hands on her stomach. He kissed her on the cheek and she smiled. "What is for dinner anyway?"

"Your favourite," she announced. She went over to the bench and motioned to three bowls of Fettuccine Alla Romana, a creamy, tomato based sauce that Tony loved. As usual, she had caved and added ham to Tony's. Rolling her eyes, she pulled a few pieces out of his bowl and added them to Mayah's miniature portion.

"Looks delicious, doesn't it, Mayah?" Tony asked. He licked his lips which elicited a small chuckle from Ziva and a massive giggle from Mayah. She proceeded to copy him.

"Mmmhmm. Yummy," she cried.

"Settle down," Ziva said calmly when her elbow almost knocked her bowl off the table.

"Be careful," Tony said at the same time. "This is way too good to waste."

When she was finished, Mayah licked the bowl and ended up with a ring of red around entire face.

"You take her upstairs and clean her up," Tony said. "I'll clean up down here."

So Ziva took her upstairs, bathed her, dressed her, played a long, drawn-out and rigged game of Memory with her and settled her back in bed. Even though she had napped with Tony, she was exhausted again. Tony joined them for their goodnight routine and they both continued to watch her as she slept.

"It's hard to watch her grow-up, isn't it?" Tony whispered. They were sitting on the carpet next to the bed. Ziva had repositioned herself so she was leaning against Tony's chest.

"She is perfect as she is," Ziva sighed. "So beautiful and so small and so lovely. I never want her to change. I never want this moment to end. I wish she could stay like this forever."

"Is that what this afternoon was about?" he asked gently. He felt her tense slightly and he lightly blew into her ear. She squirmed but was careful not to make any noise. When she still hadn't answered after a minute, he tried again. "Is it?"

"Yes," she admitted. "It is so stupid but bacon is a grown-up thing, you know? It is like it is one less thing she has to look forward to."

"There are still thousands of other things she has to look forward to. Like wearing make-up and going to school and having her first best friend and wearing her first pair of heels and going on her first date and eating chocolate-covered sultanas. Ziva, there are so many firsts to come. This is nothing."

"I know. I do not even know why I over-reacted so badly," she shrugged.

"If you remember correctly, bacon is what got us here in the first place," he reminded her.

She rolled her eyes.

"As if I could forget," she replied.

He nudged her lightly and moved so his mouth was right up against her ear.

"Remember what got us here?" he asked, motioning towards Mayah.

"As if I could forget," she murmured, but she was slightly breathless now.

"Want to make another one of these?" he asked.

"I thought you would never ask," she replied. He made a move to kiss her but she moved away. "Not here. She might wake-up."

Tony groaned but he pulled himself up off the floor and then offered his hand to Ziva. He took her back to their room and when they were finished and falling fast asleep, he knew without a doubt. If they had started in Mayah's room, she most certainly would have woken up.

* * *

Another daughter and a son later, the DiNozzo family was complete. All their children had gone off to college and in Mayah's case gotten a career but as always, they came back for Christmas. As DiNozzo tradition family stated, the three children spent Christmas Eve sleeping in the living room in front of the tree. From the time Mayah was five and Zoe was two until Mayah was twenty-five, Zoe was twenty-one and Isaac was nineteen, every Christmas Eve had been spent in the same way. But now Mayah had a serious boyfriend who was currently sleeping in the spare room and both Tony and Ziva knew it was the last Christmas that would be spent like this. Although judging by the amount of alcohol consumed by the two girls (and their unusually tipsy mother) it would not be as early a Christmas morning as they had used to have.

Ziva could feel nothing but contentedness and pride as she looked at her children. Zoe was a complete stunner and her father through and through right down to her expensive taste in clothes. Isaac was strangely quiet and was still cute in a baby-faced way. His cheeks were starting to hollow though and his body starting to fill out. He was becoming a man very quickly and rather than freak out, Ziva was learning to appreciate it. Mayah was the spitting image of her mother and although she had her killer instincts and was naturally curious, she could appreciate a good movie and martini as much as her father. They were amazing children and neither Ziva nor Tony could imagine their lives without them.

"It is almost like every decision I have made, every moment I have had, every event I have lived through has been just to get to this moment," she said looking down at their sleeping children. She wound her fingers into Tony's and squeezed them. "I couldn't have made it without you."

"Couldn't have done it without you either," he replied. "I love you, Ziva. I love you as much as I did when we first got together."

"I love you that much too," she replied. They kissed and were met with a chorus of groans.

'Eww,' 'Gross,' and 'Must you do that in front of us,' were clearly heard amongst the other protests.

"We thought you were asleep," Ziva laughed.

"And that makes it alright?" Zoe asked. She raised herself up on her elbow. "Please stop. No-one likes to think about their parents making out like teenagers. Especially when they're so old."

"Old?" Ziva asked. She was straddling Zoe in an instant and pinned her arms behind her back. "I'll show you old."

This led to an all-out war which ended almost an hour, multiple bruises and several cries of 'mercy' later. The five of them lay across the three single mattresses wedged into the living room. Ziva was snuggled between the two girls while Tony and Isaac flanked them. They talked, laughed and joked quietly until eventually they fell asleep.

Tony woke-up in the middle of the night and watched them all for awhile. His eyes lingered on Ziva and what he had said was true. He loved her just as much as he had when they had first met. She stirred and opened her eyes. They found his quickly and she smiled at him. He smiled lazily back.

It was one of those perfect moments that people lived for. A moment where you felt so helplessly loved and ridiculously happy. One of those perfect moments that you lived for.

"_All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise."_

_The Beatles. __**Blackbird.**_


End file.
